fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Dream Pretty Cure
is another Pretty Cure Series by Sakura Hanazono. This season's theme is dream-related. Nozumiko Saki and her friends fight for others right to dream. Will they succeed? Story list of episodes There has been some news about people going to the hospital. They were sleep. They couldn't wake up. It was like they were trapped in their dreams. There were also rumors about people never dreaming again. This has been a serious problem. It's been going on for weeks! I didn't know what was going on until a small creature named Reve came. He was rambling about people from a ship messing with innocence'; casting a spell or taking peoples dreams and making their own. These people were called Dreamcatchers. And they sure are dangerous. Luckily, Me and my friends have a power. We can become Pretty Cure! You can call us Sweet Dream Pretty Cure! Keep on Dreaming~ Characters Dream Cures "Believe in your Dreams! Cure Believe!" Like most protagonist, Megumi's a cheerful-14 year old girl. She's the person who sticks up for others. An example is that she thinks that all dreams are special; even if they are small or seem impossible. The thing that bothers her is that she doesn't believe in herself. Megumi's alter ego is , the Cure of Courage and Beliefs. "Imagine the Possible and Impossible! Cure Fantasy!" Flora is another cheerful, energetic girl. She is currently 13 years old and is enrolled to White Wing Private Middle School. Flora is an ace at language and arts; like Music, French, Theater, etc. She dreams of doing the impossible, which makes Flora her Pretty Cure alter ego, , the Cure of the Possible and Impossible. "Hot Milk to make you go... Zzz~ Cure Nemu!" Neko is the youngest of the group. "She is the most sleepiest, less energetic person on earth." they say. Though, Neko isn't bothered by that. She daydreams and sleeps pretty much all the time. Her alter ego is , the Cure of sleep. "A simple Prayer! Cure Wish!" Inori is a very athletic girl who has many dreams. Become famous, beat a famous 'boy' player, get thousands of awards, etc. She prays before every game she plays and every night before she sleeps. Inori's alter ego is , the Cure of Wishes. Yume-kai Yume-Kai is where Dreams are produced. It is also the home of many magical creatures, like Reve and Puff. It has it's own kingdom, towns, and the Core of Dreams. (the link from Yume-kai to Earth) (written as reve or rêve) Reve is the messenger of the King and guardian of the Cures. He's from the "Other World". Puff holds a legendary power only one can obtain. They use the worlds "Pafu-Pafu~" as there "catchphrase". Puff debuts in Episode 13. Dreamcatchers Dreamcatchers are the first main villains of the series. They were all from the Other World thrown to prison. They went rebellious and managed to escape. Now they desperately want to capture everyone's dreams like what Other World did to them. (pronounced as nāv) (written as navré) Nave is the leader of Dreamcacthers. He is the "mastermind". He seeks revenge on everyone on earth and the Other World. (also known as rouge) Scarlet is the adopted daughter of Master Nave. Ever since Scarlet's parents left her, she's became more in grief, seeking revenge on Humans. Her 'family', the Dreamcatchers, teach her everything known to destroy the universe. Sorcier is an ace wizard who creates the monsters. He needs a persons dreams to make a Nightmare. (pronounced as ˈvälēər) Voleur is one of the Twin Tricksters. He is much smarter than his brother. His job is to hunt for 'delicious' dreams. Bandit is one of the Twin Tricksters. He thinks he is 'the bronze' of the two. His job is to also hunt for 'delicious' dreams. Monsters Nightmares are monsters who are based off of and created by corrupted dreams. Their creator is Sorcier. Every Nightmare has different features 'cause of the dreams people have. Link is here. Minor Characters Rain is Megumi's best friend since kindergarten. She is also one of the smartest characters in the series. Haruka is a ally to Cures. He sometimes help the girls fight the Dreamcatchers or the Nightmares. Haruka also becomes future Love interest to someone. Keith is a friend to Inori. Keith hates the Pretty Cure. This was said in episode 15. Juri is the twin to Juna. She is also related to Megumi and Daisuke. Juri is usually seen in the bakery helping her parents. Juna is the twin sister of Juri. She is also related to Megumi and Daisuke. Juna is seen helping in the bakery like her sister. Daisuke is Megumi's, Juri and Juna's brother. He likes to play video games but is forced to help in the shop. Items * The Dream Watch is a transformation item to the girls. It comes with a Magical Pen, or MagiPen, for the Cures to draw their shape. (Shape as in a Heart, Star, Clover, etc.) * This Vessel is a container keeping all the [[Tokens of Dream|'Tokens of Dream']]. This appears in episode 13. Locations * : Angelstone City is the main setting of the series. It's also the hometown of the girls. The city is known for it's calm and brilliant sites. One of their famous places is the Pond of Holy Doves. It's like a museum or zoo for the doves. * : The bakery is run by the Yumekawa family. 'It has one of the best sweets known to mankind'. The family hopes to get a bigger store for everyone to fit in. * : This is the middle school Megumi, Nemu, Inori, and Rain go to. It is located about 5 minutes near the Pond of Holy Doves. * : This is an arts school where Flora goes to. It's for "special" kids. It requires students to where uniforms and follow the rules. Other Links * Sweet Pretty Cure Music Movies A crossover movie featuring the listed Pretty Cures: Tik-Tok! Aurora Time Pretty Cure, Emotion☆Stars Pretty Cure, and Sweet Dream Pretty Cure. Trivia * It was a surprise Watanabe Mayu, Megumi's seiyuu, accepted the offer. References Category:OmegaPri Category:Pretty Cures Category:Fan Series Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure